1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to apparatus and methods for aligning images in a presentation, such as a display screen or on a page. More particularly, it relates to aligning images so that they are located within a visual field at a place that makes the presentation appealing to a viewer.
2. Description of the Related Art
When aligning objects, for example two graphical elements in a presentation, sometimes the “center” of the object does not visually appear to be the center. For instance, there might be more white or background pixels on one side of the object than the other, or the object might be a graph which would best be centered on the graph axes, ignoring the labels which only appear on one side. An example of the former is a photograph of a baseball player holding a bat in an outstretched position. The center of the image does not necessarily seem properly aligned when it is placed at the center of the visual field.
There are some methods that attempt to center images, such as photographs, on a visual presentation. These include techniques such as edge detection and centroid calculation. However, it is very difficult for a general purpose method to provide for alignment of all types of image content. There are no existing solutions to this problem. At the present time, users must manually try to align objects if the actual center does not appear visually pleasing.